1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to musical instruments. In particular, the present invention relates to percussion instruments, such as cowbells, and, more particularly, to methods of making such percussion instruments.
2. Background of the Invention
Cowbells and similar musical instrument are typically made using a clamshell design with two sections welded together along mating side surfaces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,080 to DeArmas issued on Dec. 7, 1982 for a Staccato Cowbell. This patent states that, although the sounding chamber may, if desired, be formed from a single piece of material, for ease of construction it may be constructed with the sides of the chamber being constructed of hemi-oval sections.
This traditional construction has several drawbacks. For example, the welded seams have a tendency to crack over time. Thus, a cowbell with fewer welds would be more durable. In addition, welding is a relatively time consuming and expensive technique. A cowbell with fewer welds would be more economical to produce.
More importantly, the welds along the side surfaces have a profound effect on the overall sound of the cowbell. For example, cowbells made with tack welds are dry in sound character. On the other hand, cowbells made with fully welded seams produce sound rich in overtones, but lack some articulation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cowbell or other similar instrument with an improved sound quality.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a musical instrument that is durable and inexpensive to produce.
It is yet an object of the present invention to provide such a musical instrument that has body wall with a single longitudinal seam.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of making cowbells and other similar instruments.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a musical instrument according to the present invention having a body wall with a single welded seam on the underside opposite the striking or playing side. This instrument allows for a vibrating surface of continuing proportions producing a sound that is very articulate, yet retains a nice balance of overtones. In addition, there is a cost savings in manufacturing musical instruments according to the present invention. The musical instruments of the present invention are also more durable.